Failure
by Revolution
Summary: Something happens to Emma after a failed mission. Will anyone be able to help before its to late?
1. You Can't save Me

_you cannot save me_
    
    _you can't even save yourself._
    
    _I cannot save you...I can't even save myself._
    
    _Save yourself_
    
    _So just save yourself.-Stabbing Westward_

Emma Delauro stared down as Marcy Maitlin plunged to her doom. 

"She's gone" she whispered into her com ring "I couldn't save her"

_"Come on Marcy" Emma yelled "Please don't do this"_

_"Ya gonna give me the same speal I've been getting since I was a kid?" asked the girl "Save it!"_

_Marcy was young, pretty and constantly on the run from the GSA. A powerful Psionic with the power of telekinesis, she had been implicated in the deaths of several of Eckhart's finest operatives. Loud, tough and only thirteen, she was at the end of her rope._

_"Let me help you" pleaded Emma._

_"How can you help me?" said Marcy "no one can"_

"Em?" said Brennan "Come home"

"All right" whispered Emma.

Brennan shook his head sadly and walked out of the lab. Shalimar and Jesse looked up from their game of Scrabble, their eyes full of questions. 

"She's gone" he whispered.

"Oh god" said Shalimar bringing one hand to her mouth.

"And Emma?" asked Jesse.

"She's coming home"

Emma didn't want to go back yet, she couldn't face her friends knowing that she failed. She made a quick turn and drove high up into the hills.

"I'm sorry Marcy" she whispered.

She could almost see it happening. It was like a movie trapped in her mind constantly rewinding and playing the same scene. The desperation Emma felt when her attempt to help the young girl was denied, the look of peace on Marcy's face as she stepped into the abyss, the searing pain Emma felt when she watched Marcy's body hit the ground.

"Hood's Bar" she whispered.

Emma pulled her car into the driveway and got out…

~Revolution!~


	2. Souls Screaming

_I need someone_
    
    _to break the silence._
    
    _That's screaming in my head_

_and in my soul-Stabbing Westward_

          Emma laughed wryly, here she was sitting in a bar, drowning her sorrows in a coke.

          "Hey bartender" said a deep voice "I'll have what she's having"

          Emma looked up half expecting to see Brennan or Jesse. Instead, standing next to her was a tall man, with shaggy black hair and light grey eyes.

          "A Coke?" asked the bartender "Chris, that's a little weak."

          Emma smiled up at Chris.

          "Ya know what? I'll have what he's having" she replied.

          "Two Rum and Cokes, coming right up" 

          Brennan and Jesse paced the floors of Sanctuary. It had been three hours since Emma had told Brennan she was coming home.

          "Shal?" asked Brennan "Did you find her?"

          "Yeah, I got a fix on her ring" replied Shalimar "I'll go get her"

          "No" replied Brennan "I will"

          Emma giggled as Joe the bartender poured her a shot of Vodka.

          "Now Emmy" said Chris, whose name was actually Christian "When you drink this, take a drink of the orange juice, right away"

          "Okay"

          Brennan looked at the bar and shook his head. This doesn't seem right, he thought to himself.

          "Are you sure this is where she is?" asked Brennan.

          "Yes" said Adam.

          Brennan shook his head and walked into the bar. He couldn't believe Emma was somewhere in here. The bar was tiny and full of Rednecks and thugs. Tacky old movie posters lined the walls and it smelled of cigarettes and stale beer.

          "Wow Em" said Chris "You're a natural"

          Emma smiled and blinked her eyes. She felt weird, her eyes were focusing and unfocusing at rapid speeds. She put a hand to her head and shook it.

          "Emma?" asked Joe "Ya okay kid?"

          Emma smiled at the older man and felt herself slide off the soft leather stool.

          "Sure Joe" she whispered "Fine"

          Brennan ran over to the group of men. He had heard whispers of the name Emma and was worried. Sure enough, laying on the floor with a small smile on her delicate face was Emma.

          "Come on" he yelled "move it"

          "Hey!" yelled Chris "Who the hell are you?"

          "He's my Brennan" giggled Emma "Hi Brennan"

          "Hi Emma" said Brennan "Come on kid, lets get you home"

          "Don't want to go home, want to stay here" said Emma into Brennan's shoulder as he picked her up.

          Adam looked at Emma with concern, he had a very bad feeling that she wasn't telling him something. Something else happened on the rooftop. He sighed and finished her EDD scan.

          "Shalimar?" asked Adam "Could you get Emma to bed?"

          "Sure" said Shalimar "Come on Em"

          Shalimar slipped an arm around Emma's waist and pulled her up.

          "I can't believe she did this" fumed Brennan.

          "Give her a break" said Shalimar "She's been through a lot"

          "She has" said Adam joining the group "But she put herself in a lot of danger with what she did today. Psionic should not drink, it alters them and doesn't let them control themselves"

LATER THAT NIGHT…

          Brennan opened his eyes slowly. Somewhere in Sanctuary, someone was crying. He stood up and followed the sound.

          "Oh Em" he whispered when he spotted her.

          She was leaned against the cool wall of the bathroom, tears streaming down her face. She slowly slid down and buried her head in her hands. She felt a soft hand on her shoulder and looked up.

          "hi" she whispered.

          "Hi" 

          Brennan sat down beside her and wrapped his arms around her slim shoulders.

          "I'm sorry" she whispered.

          "Shhh!" he whispered stroking her chestnut hair….

~Revolution!~


	3. Take Her Hand

_                                         Take her hand_
    
    _she will lead you through the fire_
    
    _give you back hope_
    
    _and hope that you won't take too much_
    
    _respecting what is left_
    
    _she cradled us_
    
    _she held us in her arms_
    
    _unselfish in her suffering she could not understand_
    
    _that no one seemed to have the time_
    
    _to cherish what was given_
    
    _and I would be the last to know_
    
    _and I would be the last to let it show_
    
    _I would be the last to go..._
    
    _Mary walks...- Sarah Mclachlan_

          "Why did you let her go by herself?" asked Shalimar.

          "What?" asked Adam.

          He looked up from the computer to see Jesse,  Shalimar and Brennan standing in front of her.

          "Why was Emma there all alone?" asked Jesse.

          "We should have been there" said Brennan.

          "Do you really think it would have mattered?" asked Adam.

          "Yes" replied Shalimar "Emma is one of us, she shouldn't be experiencing something like this alone"

          "Something like this?" asked Adam "Do you know what this is? Because I don't"

          Shalimar looked at Brennan, confusion written on all their faces.

          "Could you eleborate?" replied Jesse.

          "Something happened to Emma on that building last night"  replied Adam "and I'm not even sure if she knows what it was"

          Emma sat in front of the reflection pool, lightly skimming the water with her hand. She quietly hummed the Sarah Mclachlan song that played on her discman. She jumped when a hand touched her shoulder.

          "Sorry" said Brennan.

          "Its okay" she said Smiling.

          Brennan sat down next to her and looked at her. He was worried about her. Her blue eyes were dull with exhaustion and sadness, her smile, when she smiled was forced.

          "Ya want to talk?" he asked.

          Emma leaned her head on his shoulder and shook her head. She laced her hand with his and stared into the water.

          Brennan kissed her knuckles and smiled sadly. Emma meant so much to him. Her quiet smile, her always shocking amount of compassion, her heart and mind. Since they had met, Brennan had tried to protect her. It was almost an obsession with him. Now she was hurting and he could do nothing to help her.

          "You know you can talk to me, right?" he asked.

          "Yeah Bren" she whispered "I know"

          He kissed the top of her head, and closed his eyes. He didn't know what he would have done if I wasn't for her. She kept him sane, she had saved him so many times. The way she had saved him, meant more to him than just keeping him physically safe. She had made sure he always felt loved, and in that he had felt safe. Now when she needed him, he was going to make sure she felt loved.

THE NEXT DAY….

"Shalimar? Have you seen Emma?" asked Jesse.

"She's in the lab with Adam. Why?" asked Shalimar.

"No reason, I just was helping her out with something" said Jesse skirting the issue.

Brennan looked at Shalimar and the two got up and followed Jesse to the lab.

"Em?" asked Jesse pulling her into a corner "I found it"

Brennan stood behind the glass doors watching the two. His heart felt a stab of jealousy when Emma smiled brightly at Jesse and embraced him.

"Thank you Jesse!" she said "Adam, do you need me?"

"No" said Adam smiling at her.

 Emma smiled and walked out the door. She pulled her coat on and walked out to where the cars were stored. 

"Wait Emma!" yelled Brennan "You going into town?"

"Yeah"

"Can I come with you?"

"Yeah" replied Emma "Hop In"……………

Reprise the theme song, and roll the Credits,

                      Revolution


	4. In September

_Her bones will ache_
    
    _Her mouth will shake_
    
    _And as the passion dies_
    
    _Her magic heart will break_
    
    _She'll fly to France_
    
    _Cause theres no chance_
    
    _No hope for Cinderella_
    
    _Come September-Natalie Imbruglia_

          Emma pulled up to a small, light blue house and parked the car.

          "Whose house is this?" asked Brennan.

          "Marcy's" she whispered in return.

          She got out and walked to the door.

          "Damn" She whispered when no one answered the door.

          "What's up?" 

          "They're not here"

          Brennan looked at Emma, and got an idea.

          "Got a barrette?" he asked.

          "Why?" she asked pulling one from her hair.

          Brennan smiled and knelt down in front of the door. Emma smiled when the door popped open.

          "How'd did you do that?" asked Emma as Brennan disengaged the alarm.

          "Product of a mis-spent youth" he replied giving her a grin.

          "You're one of kind Bren" she said kissing his cheek.

          "So are you" he whispered as she walked up the stairs.

          Emma walked up the stairs, memories flooding in from every direction. Happiness, sadness, flooding off the pictures and paintings. Photos showed a family full of life and humor. Emma walked through a door that said Marcy on it. She picked up a small filigree locket and got a vision.

_Marcy's long red hair flung into her eyes as she threw a brick at a man._

_"Stay away from me!" she yelled._

_Her heart raced as she ran through the alley next to her house. She knew that the same people, who chased her, were the ones who had killed her parents._

_"Leave me alone" she whispered._

_She sank into a corner of the alley and pulled several things around her._

"Oh Marcy" whispered Emma "Why didn't you tell me?"

Emma had met Marcy when Emma had answered an ad for an English tutor. They had discovered each other's mutantcies and had become quick friends.

"And I couldn't help you" whispered Emma.

She sank down onto the bed and buried her head in her hands.

"Em?" asked Brennan as he walked into the room "We better go"

"I couldn't help her" 

"What?"

"Marcy, I couldn't help her."

"Em" said Brennan taking her hand "You can't save the world. You're only one person"

          Emma's head swam with emotions. Sadness, Love and fear.

          "I know" she whispered "But I cant help but …."

          Her words were cut off by a bruising kiss from Brennan.

          "Brennnan?" she whispered.

          "Shhhh!" he replied kissing her again.

THE NEXT DAY…….

          Emma layed on her bed tracing the patterns of the stars on her ceiling with her finger.

          "Hey" said Shalimar "Can I come in?"

          Emma sat up and smiled.

          "Sure"

          "How you doing?"

          "I feel weird. Like if my skin wasn't there I would just fall apart"

          Shalimar smiled and shook her head.

          "Why do I get the feeling you're not telling me something?" she asked.

          "Me?"

          Emma laughed.

          "Its good to see you smile" said Shalimar.

          Shalimar stood up and winked at Emma.

          "You do know that whatever you're keeping me, I'll find out?"

          "Sure shal" laughed Emma.

          "What's wrong Bren?" asked Jesse.

          "Its Emma" replied Brennan.

          "Is she okay?" asked Jesse, his voice filling with panic.

          "Sorry, She's fine" said Brennan "Today, But I think I really screwed up with her though"

          Emma sat at her vanity table, brushing her hair. She thought back to the night before and absently mindedly ran her finger over her lip.

          "He kissed me" she whispered "But Why?"

          Emma fingered the locket she had taken from the Maitlin's home. She fell backwards when a vision struck her.

          _"Marcy Maitlin?" asked Mason Eckhart as he walked towards the cell "Quite a lot of problem from a twelve year old girl"_

_          "Mister Eckhart" said an agent "This twelve year old girl pierced the skull of Jackson with a pencil"_

_          Marcy looked at Mason and shrugged._

_          "Oops" she said._

_          "Her parents were less trouble" said the man._

_          "What do you know about my parents?" yelled Marcy._

"EMMA!!" yelled Adam as he walked into her room.

          He lifted her up and took her to the lab.

          "Emma? Emma?" he whispered "Wake up sweetie"

          Emma slowly opened her eyes.

          "Hi Adam" she whispered.

          "Hi, What happened?" he asked.

          Reprise the theme song, and Roll the Credits,

          Revolution

          __


	5. You

_You're waiting for someone_
    
    _To put you together_
    
    _You're waiting for someone to push you away_
    
    _There's always another wound to discover_
    
    _There's always something more you wish he'd say- Vertical Horizon_

            "Why Shalimar?" asked Jesse.

          "Because" replied Emma as she struggled to open the bottle of aspirin "Shalimar will be more open to it"

          "What are you guys talking about?" asked Brennan.

          He grabbed the bottle and opened it easily.

          "Thanks" whispered Emma.

          "Emma is going to show Shalimar her visions." Explained Jesse.

          "Why?" asked Brennan.

          "Because I can't explain them and Adam thinks they may be important" replied Emma.

          "Why Shalimar?" asked Brennan "Why not Jesse or me?"

          Emma looked at him and shook her head. It can't be you Brennan, she thought because I'm in love with you.

          "Emma?" asked Adam from the lab "You ready?"

          "Yeah"

          Shalimar sat on one of the tables in the lab swinging her long legs and humming it's a small world after all.

          "Hey" said Emma "Ya ready?"

          "Sure" replied Shalimar.

  "You Okay?" asked Jesse as he sat on the steps.

   "Sure" replied Brennan.

  "I wonder how their gonna do it" said Jesse as he watched the scene in the lab.

 "I don't know, kind of scary isn't it?" asked Brennan.

  "A little" admitted Jesse.

 The boys stared into the lab watching their friends.

"Now Shal" said Emma "If you want it to stop just squeeze my hand. You're gonna feel and see things that you're not used too, just breath and remember I'm here"

Shalimar Breathed deeply and smiled.

"Okay Em" she whispered "Lets do this"

"Thank you Shalimar" whispered Emma as she grasped her best friend's hand.

_     Pain, like nothing Shalimar's had ever felt before.  Then she saw a bright light, a figure standing in it._

_ "Emma?" she asked._

_"yes" replied Emma stepping out of the light "Come"_

_Emma grasped Shalimar's hand and pulled her out._

_"Welcome to my world Shal" she whispered "Light, Dark, Pain, love. All expressed here in extremes"_

_Shalimar saw what Emma saw. People falling in and out of love, Children being born and dying. Shalimar saw a young woman mourn for her dead baby girl. Then she saw a couple getting married and felt the extreme joy. The same couple a week later dying in each others arm after a car crash._

_"Shal, lets go see Marcy" whispered Emma "Nothing more we can do here"_

_Marcy sat on a large rock, dressed in white, her long red hair swirling in the wind._

_"Hey Em" she said Smiling._

_"Hey"_

_"What's She doing here?" _

_"To help me" replied Emma "I need you to show her what you show me"_

_"Fine" replied Marcy "Then you need to go back, I Can't hold you here much longer"_

Shalimar gasped, Adam clamped the oxygen mask on her.

"Shal!?" asked Jesse as the boys ran into the room.

Brennan looked over at Emma who sat with her head in her hands.

"You okay?" he asked.

"Fine" she replied.

Shalimar pushed the mask off her face.

"Emma?" she whispered.

"I'm right here Shal" said Emma grabbing her hand.

"How'd I do?"

"Like a champ" replied Emma "Go to sleep"

"We'll talk later?"

"Of Course"

Emma ran her hand's through her hair and walked to her room.

"EM!" yelled Brennan "Wait up!"

"What is it Brennan?" she asked "Cause if its not important, I really need to sleep"

She stood there and waited. Brennan's brown eyes were filled with an emotion she couldn't read. Come on Brennan, he thought, explain to her.

"Never mind" he said smiling "It can wait"

"Sure Brennan" she said touching his arm "Later"

"Stupid" he whispered as she walked away. "Stupid, Stupid"

Reprise the theme song, and roll the credits,

Revolution


	6. Dreamer

_Oh I sleep just to dream her,_
    
    _Beg the night just to see her,_
    
    _That my only love should be her,_
    
    _Just to lie in her arms,_
    
    _I know I'll miss her later,_
    
    _Wish I could bend my love to hate her,_
    
    _Wish I could be her creator,_

To be the light in her eyes-Dave Matthews Band 

          Emma smiled as she saw Brennan engrossed in a book. 

          "How'd ya sleep?" asked Jesse as he came up to stand next to her.

          Brennan looked up to see her standing there. She winked at him and turned to Jesse.

          "More Dreams," she replied "Is Shal up?"

          "Yeah, Why?" asked Jesse.

          "Its time to finish this" she exclaimed.

          Shalimar stretched and paced her room. Its once expansive perimeter seemed to slowly be shrinking; she didn't understand it but she needed to do something.

          "Shal?" asked Emma "Are you ready?"

          Shalimar smiled.

          "Yeah," replied Shalimar.

          Brennan stood next to Adam as the boys watched Emma and Shalimar diligently decipher their nearly identical dreams.

          "There were two," said Shalimar "A Feral and a Psionic,"

          "They were young too, not more than five or six," said Emma typing in the database.

          "Could they be Marcy's siblings?" asked Shalimar.

          "Do you ever feel like they just don't need us anymore?" asked Adam.

          "Our little girls are growing up," laughed Jesse.

          Brennan watched Emma, transfixed by the amount of determination she was putting into something that seemed hopeless. He loved the way her eyes lit up when things seemed to be going just right. He wished she would look at him that way.

          "It doesn't say in the database that Marcy had siblings," exclaimed a very frustrated Emma.

          "What about the woods?" asked Shalimar "Were they in your dreams too?"

          "Yes," replied Emma.

          Emma carefully pulled up the maps of the Maitlins's neighborhood.

          "There's woods all over," exclaimed Emma.

          "Adam!" yelled Shalimar "Me and Em are taking the Double Helix,"

          "Why?" asked Adam.

          "We've decided that Mutant X is no longer for us, and we're running away to become international jewel thieves," laughed Emma "We need to go to the Maitlins and look at something."

          "Jesse and Brennan will go too," replied Adam "You aren't at your full strength and I don't trust the GSA,"

          "Aww, Dad," Emma whined.

          Adam laughed and patted her arm. Emma smiled at him and went to get her coat.

A LITTLE WHILE LATER…..

          "Oww," said Emma as she tripped over a large log.

          "That's what you get for not wearing sensible hiking shoes," laughed Shalimar.

          Brennan smiled at the bantering friends. It was odd really, Shalimar and Emma had always been good friends but they now seemed much closer. Emma looked at Shalimar with an immense amount of trust and Shalimar at Emma with a new profound respect for the younger woman.

          "Here Em," said Brennan as he reached a hand down to help her.

          Emma pulled her hand away from his, his hand was hot and she could feel electricity flow through her.

          "I got it," she whispered.

          Shalimar looked at Jesse who shrugged.

          "Come on," she said, "I don't think it's much further,"

          Brennan looked over at Emma who pretended to be transfixed by the trees. 

          "Hello!" yelled Shalimar.

          "Anyone out here!?" yelled Emma.

          "I'd scream but I don't know what I'm looking for," said Jesse.

          Emma held Jesse's face in her hands and tilted it to the right.

          "That," she exclaimed proudly "Is what we're looking for,"

          Nestled in two large Maple trees was an old dilapated tree house.

          "Excellent work, my friend," exclaimed Shalimar.

          Emma shook Shalimar's hand.

          "Bravo," she said jokingly.

          "Shall we see what's inside?" asked Shalimar.

          Jesse sat down on a large rock; Brennan leaned against a large tree. The boys watched as the two girls climbed the ladder.

          "Hey Shal!" yelled Jesse "Be…"

          "Careful," said Shalimar "Don't worry,"

          "So Bren, ya want to tell me what's going on between you and Emma?" asked Jesse.

          "I wish I knew," replied Brennan wistfully.

          Shalimar swept a tree branch away from the door, and walked cautiously through the door.

          "Whose there?" called an angry young voice.

          Shalimar laughed as she saw a little, raven haired boy standing near a large box; his eyes flashing feral gold.

          "Its okay little one," said Emma "We're friends,"

          "She is," said a little voice from inside the box.

          "Are you sure?" asked the boy.

          "Yes," whispered the voice.

          Emma laughed as a little girl, with bright red curls and thick coke bottles glasses popped out of the box.

          "I'm Cassandra," said the little girl "that's my big brother Luke,"

          "Hello Cassandra, My names Emma and this is my friend Shalimar," said Emma lifting her out of the box.

          "How did you know where we were?" asked Luke his voice still full of suspcion.

          "We're friends of Marcy's," replied Shalimar.

          "Marcy?" asked Cassandra "Where is she? She promised as soon as it was safe she'd come back,"

          "Shal! Em!" yelled Jesse "Uh…We gotta go,"

          "Come on kid," said Shalimar "Climb onto my back,"

          She squatted down and Luke scurried up.

          "Up you go," said Emma hoisting Cassandra on to her hip.

          Emma and Shalimar climbed down to where Jesse and Brennan were waiting.

          "What's wrong?" asked Shalimar.

          "Adam tracked some GSA guys, their coming this way," said Brennan.

          "All right sweetie," said Emma "I'm gonna give you to Jesse now, cause we're going to have to run,"

          "You okay?" asked Shalimar.

          Luke nodded.

          "Let's go!" hissed Brennan.

Reprise The Theme Song and Roll the Credits,

Revolution

Ps. Do you guys find the lyrics annoying? If you do, I'll stop.


	7. Sometimes

Sometimes  
I wish I was brave  
I wish I was stronger  
I wish I could feel no pain  
I wish I was young   
I wish I was shy  
I wish I was honest  
I wish I was you not I-Boxcar Racer

          "Did you tell them yet?" asked Adam as he handed Emma a cup of tea.

          "No, not yet," replied Emma "I'm scared too."

          Adam placed a comforting hand on her shoulder.

          "Whatever or however you tell them, I'm sure it will be right," he said.

          "Thanks," she replied.

          It meant so much to her that Adam supported her; cause god knows I haven't always been the easiest to deal with.

          "Well, here goes nothing," she whispered.

          She walked out of the kitchen and went off to find the children. She smiled when she found Cassandra asleep on Brennan's lap.

          "How is she?" she asked.

          "She asked me millions of questions, about how I shot off bolts while we were fighting the GSA, What kind of Rock does Jesse turn into? What were the things you shot out of your forehead?" replied Brennan laughing.

          "What did you tell her?" asked Emma sitting down next to him.

          "The truth," he replied looking at her.

          Emma squirmed under the weight of his stare.

          Brennan resisted the urge to grab her and kiss her.

          "Where's Luke?" she asked.

          "He went with Shal to the Dojo," replied Brennan willing her to look at her.

          "I gotta go get him," she said sighing "Can you bring Cassandra to the pool?"

          "Sure," replied Brennan "Are you allright?"

          "Sure, Just wish I was better at this," replied Emma.

          Emma walked to the dojo and smiled as she saw Shalimar helping the young feral with his kicks.

          "Watch out, Shal, soon Luke will be coming after you," she said laughing.

          "Wheres Cass?" asked Luke.

          "At the reflection pool with Brennan, could you go there too?" asked Emma.

          "Okay," replied Luke.

          "Ya gonna to tell them?" asked Shalimar as she sat down on the steps.

          "Yeah, I don't want too, but its not fair to them," replied Emma.

          "What's wrong?" asked Shalimar.

          "Nothing," replied Emma.

          She walked down the steps and off to the reflection pool. She smiled when she saw Brennan who had Cassandra in his lap and Luke sitting next to him.

          "You want me to go?" he asked when he spotted her.

          She shook her head.

          "Please stay," she whispered in his ear "I don't know if I can do this alone,"

          As long as I'm around thought Brennan, you'll never be alone.

          "Guys, I have some bad news" said Emma…..

Reprise The Theme Song and Roll the Credits,

Revolution


	8. Love of a Hero

_Now that the world isn't ending _
    
    _Its love that I'm sending to you_
    
    _It isn't the love of a hero_

_And that's why I fear it won't do-Chad Kroeger_

          Shalimar laughed as Brennan matched her blow by blow. They were training while Jesse and Emma took Luke and Cassandra to a safehouse.

          "Not bad," she hissed as she ducked another kick "Jesse told me what you two were talking about while me and Emma were up in the tree,"

          "Remind me to kill that kid," grumbled Brennan as he swung at Shalimar.

          Shalimar grabbed his arm and twisted it behind his back.

          "Break her heart," she whispered in his ear "And I break your face."

          Emma looked at Cassandra and smiled sadly.

          "I don't want to leave you," she wailed.

          "Oh honey," said Emma picking her up "Its for the best. The people who hurt your parents are still looking for you and Luke."

          "They wont find us," she whispered "They wont ever find us"

          Luke smiled at the look of confusion on her face.

          "Cass can see the future," he replied.

          Emma watched sadly as the two kids walked hand in hand into the open arms of the safehouse operator.

          "Don't worry Em," said Jesse wrapping his arm around her waist "They'll be fine."

          Emma put her head on Jesse's shoulder and sighed.

          "I hope so," she replied.

          "Come on kid," said Jesse "Let's go home."

LATER THAT DAY……

          _"Emma!" whispered a voice._

_           Emma walked through the haze of her dream. Standing in front of her was Marcy._

_          "Its time for me to go." Said Marcy "I just wanted to tell you thanks."_

_          "Why me?" Emma asked._

_          "Emma, your special. Not too many people would risk their lives to help a suicidal delinquent." Replied Marcy placing a hand on her arm "I knew I could trust you. I knew you would help me and my brother and sisters."_

_          "There's just one thing I didn't understand. Why weren't Cassandra and Luke listed in the database?" asked Emma._

_          "To protect them," replied Marcy "Emma, its time for me to go and its time for you to wake"_

"Emma," whispered Brennan "Wake up!"

          Emma opened her eyes and smiled.

          "What's up?" she asked.

          "Can I tell you something?" asked Brennan holding her hand in his.

          "Sure," replied Emma.

          "Do you remember when I found you in that bar with that guy?" asked Brennan.

          Emma blushed.

          "Yeah?" 

          "I was jealous, sure you were knock down drunk but you trusted a perfect stranger. And then I was jealous when you chose to share your gift with Shal and not me. Why is that?" asked Brennan.

          "I don't know," replied Emma "I never did any of those things to hurt you,"

          "I know that," exclaimed Brennan.

          Emma looked at Brennan and did something she never thought she would have the courage to do. She caressed his cheek and leaned in and gently kissed his lips. 

          "I'm sorry, Bren" she whispered as they pulled away.

          "Dammit Em," he said playfully "That's what I came here to do."

          Emma laughed joyously, and Brennan leaned to kiss her. Brennan smiled inside his head. She felt the same way as him. Whether or not he deserved her, she was his.

~END!~

Reprise the theme song and roll the credits,

Revolution.

          __


End file.
